


Remus Meets Sirius’ Mother

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: On a trip to Diagon Alley, Remus and Sirius run into Walburga Black, who has some choice words upon seeing her son for the first time in two years.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Remus Meets Sirius’ Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“I’m cold.”

“I told you to bring a jacket.”

“Why do I need a jacket when I have my personal space heater right here? You’re being very selfish.”

Remus tugged the lapels of his coat closer around his chin. “I don’t want your icicle nose near me. Go get some tea.”

There were no less than ten different shops in Diagon Alley to grab a cup of steaming tea, but they had yet to visit any, too busy flitting from store to store on their Valentine’s Day date. February in London was bitter, the wind whistling down the narrow street, people holding their hats to their heads as they braved the cold.

Sirius shook his head, tugging at Remus’ hands with a shrewd smile. “You’re sweeter than tea. Hotter, too.” He winked, one of those slow, sensual motions with his long eyelashes, the kind he knew made Remus weak in the knees.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Sirius Black,” Remus groaned, taking him into his arms, shivering as a glacial nose nudged up against his neck, a pair of chapped lips pressing against his throat.

Sirius sighed, melting into Remus’ embrace. “You’re easy to flatter. Always blushing, too. It’s cute.”

“It’s not cute,” Remus disagreed, “it’s embarrassing.”

Pressing two frozen hands against Remus’ burning cheeks, Sirius kissed him hard on the mouth, a smug smile spreading on his lips as a pair of hands settled on his hips, holding their bodies close together. “I love your red cheeks, and I love you. I don’t love this pom-pom hat, though.”

Remus frowned. “I like my pom-pom hat.”

“It’s too…”

“Too what?” He asked, watching Sirius’ smile slowly drop, his hands falling away from his face as his eyes stared over his shoulder. “What’s–?”

When Remus turned around, it was almost like looking at Sirius in an oddly shaped mirror, the glass distorting the picture, elongating his legs and shrinking his head.

They shared the sleek black hair and sharp jaw, though where Sirius’ cheeks were rosy and full, hers were hollowed and gaunt, only made more prominent by the dark paint she smeared on her lips. But it was the eyes that made Remus’ breath catch in his throat. Sirius’ had never been anything but kind and curious, devious at times, but only every tender and loving. The woman’s eyes were the same shade of blue, but hers glistened like light glinting off a newly sharpened sword, poised for battle and ready to win.

Remus had never met Sirius’ mother before. He hadn’t asked to, either, even after bringing him home and introducing him to Hope and Lyall. Today was the day, apparently.

“Come on,” Remus whispered, tugging Sirius’ hand the opposite direction.

Sirius refused to move, refused to flinch, refused to blink, even as Walburga stalked up to them, glaring down her slender nose.

“Hello, Mother,” he greeted flatly.

Walburga glanced from her son to Remus, to where their hands laced together, and then back at Sirius, narrowing her eyes. “He’s a half-blood.”

“Yes.”

“He’s a boy.”

“Yes.”

“He’s yours.”

Sirius nodded firmly. “Yes.”

“You’re a disgrace,” Walburga snarled, her lips twisting violently as her teeth bit into her cheek. “Does the family name mean nothing to you?”

“No,” Sirius shrugged, his hand tightening around Remus’ until his knuckles were white, “I could give a shit about your family name. I don’t plan on keeping it much longer.”

Walburga’s thin eyebrows shot up, her shoulders pulled taut as she bristled. “You aren’t serious.” Before Sirius could quip at her unintentional remark, she scoffed. “You always were an exceptionally idiotic boy. What happens when this phase ends? I hope you don’t expect to crawl back to me.”

“Unlike you, I’m planning on loving my husband, and we’ll sit by the fire and get drunk until we’re old and grey, and you’ll be in some unmarked grave six feet under.”

“There’s a war coming,” Walburga warned, a sly smile creeping across her face, as if she was thrilled with the idea of green light exploding across the night sky. “You’ll pick his side? You’ll kill for him? Die for him?”

The thought made Sirius’ stomach twist. There was a large difference in casting hexes on Snape in the courtyard and spewing deathly sparks from his wand on the battlefield. But he would do it. If it kept Remus safe, he would do it. “Gladly.”

“Regulus was always better,” Walburga said, “he’ll be on the right side of this war. He’ll win.”

“Or he’ll lose.”

Walburga flinched, her nose scrunching as her eyebrows lowered over her face. “You’d kill him?”

“If Regulus dies, it’ll be your fault. No one else’s.” The words scalded Sirius’ mouth, thinking about his brother, his baby brother, getting hit with a flash of green light, impaled by debris, dragged to the underworld by dark claws.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. You were destined to rot in hell the moment you were sorted into Gryffindor. And now look at you. Having relations with a half-blood with all those vile markings. I’m glad you’re no longer my son.” Walburga dug her heel into the ground and marched away with her head held high in the air.

“Fuck you.”

Sirius blinked, the words not coming from his mouth. Walburga stopped dead in her tracks, wheeling around. Her eyes narrowed as Remus bravely stepped up. Sirius tugged him back, but Remus resisted, staring at Walburga with bolts of lightning flashing in his irises.

“Fuck you, fuck your family, and fuck your war. He’s not your pawn anymore. He’s brave and loyal, and I won’t apologize for loving him. So you can go home to your terrible house and burn his name off the tapestry and hex him out of family photos, but you don’t get him. You’ll never get him back, and you’ll regret it when you’re old and alone and no one cares enough to see you. Get the fuck over yourself, you pathetic excuse for a human being.” Remus pulled Sirius out of the alley, splitting through the crowd with his teeth clamped onto his lip.

Sirius didn’t speak a word until they were back on the train, safely closed in a compartment, rushing through the countryside back to Hogwarts. The blood had drained from his face, now a ghostly alabaster against his raven hair, and he crossed his arms on his chest, no longer clinging to Remus for dear life.

“Sirius?” Remus said quietly, so not to startle him. “Are you alright?”

After a long moment, Sirius only whispered, “yes.”

“Please look at me,” Remus begged, gently nudging Sirius’ chin with a delicate finger. “What do you need?”

“You. Just you,” Sirius answered, falling into Remus’ arms, the air drained from his lungs, the fight leaving his chest. He buried his face in the soft wool of Remus’ sweater, breathing in the warm notes of cedar and sage lingering on his skin. “I’m sorry.”

Remus shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, love.”

“No,” Sirius said, swallowing hard to keep his voice steady as he met Remus’ eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you gave me. Your parents were so kind and…”

“Stop, stop,” Remus crooned, brushing Sirius’ hair away from his face. “You give me everything I could possibly ever need, okay? Your love is worth, like, a million hearts all laced together, and I don’t need some stuffy lady with lipstick on her teeth to love me. You’re enough. You’ll always been enough, Sirius.”

He nodded slowly, rubbing his thumb along Remus’ jaw. “Thanks for what you said. I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“To be honest, I don’t really remember what happened. My throat still kind of hurts from all the yelling,” Remus laughed. “Did I look cool at least?”

Sirius pressed their foreheads together, noses bumping. “So cool. Like, you might actually be the cool one in this relationship now. I’m a little jealous.”

“You’ve got leather jackets and pink hair ties. What could be cooler than that?”

Sirius kissed the smirk off his mouth.


End file.
